If only If only
by Ranibow2malfoy
Summary: Ficlan. After Declan's rejection Fiona tries to move on, but surprises are fun right? Twincest!  First not M rated story.


**A/N: A lot of you like my Ficlan "We Thrive on it" So I thought I'd do another one of the most orgasmic couple ever!**

**Oh, and Fiona and kind of AU. **

**One shot!**

**TWINCEST!**

**WHOO!**

**Enjoy!**

**And please review!**

**hugZ()**

_"Fi Fi, come on, you have to get up." Came the voice of my twin. I groaned, thinking he must be insane for waking me up this early on a Saturday! After another push and the threat of cold water on my body I thrashed my pillow and sat up, giving a fully dressed Declan the coldest glare my feminine features could muster up. He just smirked back, sitting on the edge of my bed and pulling my arm until I was against him._

_"Decs What do you want?" I asked, annoyed and slightly turned on from the way his hand was traveling down my arm so gently._

_"We need to go to a breakfast luncheon with our parents Fi, you have an hour and I'm very aware of how long it takes you to get ready." I sighed, pushing away from him and rubbing my eyes, seriously things had to change. Being the daughter of a diplomat was to boring and constantly annoying._

_"Fuck that." I mumbled, getting up, feeling my plump ass jiggle in the booty shorts I had on. I knew he'd be watching, so I closed the door behind me. Of course that didn't stop him from opening the damn thing. But that was Declan breaking boundaries. Except one. He leaned in the door way, watching as I undressed, but I didn't care, he always watched, hell I did too._

_"Such vulgar language from such a high class girl." He said, like the smart ass he was. Yet another quality of Declan, his impeccable educate. Personally I used that shit in public, but became me when we were alone, just us, how we both preferred it._

_Going through my closet in just my purple lacey see through bra and panties, he came up behind me, arms taking their time wrapping around my waist. I leaned into his embrace, the feeling of his polyester vest great on my bare back. _

_"I love you." He whispered, warm breath hitting my ear, then traveling through my body. I closed my eyes as he explored my slender frame, but never touching the three indecent parts._

_"I love you." I repeated, we never said I love you too, it sounded less... Loving._

_"I like this one." He commented, right arm reached around clutching the hanger of a light blue dress I had designed last summer, but never wore. The other hand rested on my tummy, thumb drawing tiny circles on my smooth skin. He released me, much to my dismay._

_"I'll be back in exactly forty-six minutes." I rolled my eyes as he exited my walk in closet. Just to piss him off I chose a dark purple knee length dress that pushed my B-cups up and black scrunched up leather boots, with a black sweater, to make it look a tad bit more decent. Then I put my hair in a tight bun, leaving random curling strings down, liking this look so much. After makeup and grabbing a matching black leather Gucci bag I waited in my bathroom for him, knowing he'd come very soon. As if on cue I heard two light knocks on the wooden door. I unlocked and opened it, returning to my large mirror, spraying a few sprites of cotton candy perfume. He looked me up and down, an annoyed look that I knew he'd make coming over his face._

_"What was wrong with the blue dress Fiona?" He asked, fixing his own hair real quick, though it already looked perfect._

_"Absolutely nothing, I made it remember. I just liked this one more today." I caught him looking at the swell of my breast in the mirror, and I smirked, he quickly returned to his hair. I heard the obnoxious beep for the house intercom and we both fast walked to the damn thing. I personally thought it was my mom's worst idea since moving us to Canada. Declan pushed the big red button._

_"Yes?" He asked, we waited for the reply._

_"We hope you're both ready, we are leaving in ten minutes sharp." And she cut off; Declan released the button, looking over to me, a frown on his face. I wrapped my arms around him, he hated her, I know he did._

_"It's okay Decs. We're seventeen. We can get our own places in three days, they promised, anywhere." I felt him nod into my chest, and then he quickly looked up._

_"Places? You mean as in alone?" He asked worriedly. I didn't get it, so I just nodded._

_"I don't want to live alone Fiona, I want you to live with me." He said seriously, this time holding me. I wanted that, I wanted it so bad, more than anything. But I also wanted these feelings to go away, and they would just get worse if we lived alone together. Though it would have to wait, right now we had to leave, to be Fiona and Declan Coyne, superior twins of a diplomat. _

And that was exactly three years ago, right before the first day at Degrassi Community school happened.

Now I'm known as the crazy incest twin. The one who needs therapy and was shipped off to the Hamptons to live with her aunt. The one who was with some crazy abusive bastard. The one who hasn't talked to her twin in almost six months and wishes it didn't bother her. He never called; he was engaged, engaged to an unworthy bitch, one that stole everything from me. But I'm over that, pretty much… I live in France now, in my own flat near the heart of Paris. I work at a small but very famous little boutique and I just broke up with my millionth boyfriend since I've been here. Tomorrow my parents, not my brother, just my parents are coming for a short visit, and I couldn't dread anything more than I am that. It's been about eight months since we've seen each other. They are going to freak when they see I dyed my hair black, not to be goth or anything. I'm still the same old Fiona, I just needed a change, and after the boob job I needed something. Yeah, I actually got a boob job, but there just double D's. Don't worry your little head, I'm not a slut, actually in my whole life I've only slept with two guys. I do date a lot, but I've been told I'm a huge tease. Hey, I was raised with class. At least as the days went by so did the need. Maybe one of these days he'd just be my brother.

I watch the maid frantically clean, because I hate to and any minute now my family will be arriving. I her that dreaded sound, the sound of the door bell. I tell Rita not to get it and jump up, smoothing out my light blue sun dress, which shows off all my best features, my ass, boobs and perfect waist. I fluff my big black curls and walk to the door, taking a deep breath and opening the door. My face dropped in shock. No, they didn't. Tell me it's my imagination. Standing there just as beautiful as the last time I saw him was my twin, my smiling, gorgeous, flawless Declan. He had a huge smile on his face and he quickly embraced me. I was still in shock; all I could do was pat his back awkwardly as he held me so tight I could feel his heart beat.

"Fi Fi, I missed you so much." He cooed. I thought I felt him smell my hair, but wasn't sure. When he finally let go he held me at arm's length, examining me with a large grin still plastered to his face.

"You look fantastic Fi, you really do." And he pulled his luggage in from behind me. I just watched him, stand and look around my giant front room.

"Where are mom and dad?" I asked dumbly. He turned to me, his smile faded a bit.

"They couldn't make it, but I figured I'd surprise you and take their place." And he hugged me again. I closed my eyes, breathing him in and just relishing in the feeling of being in his arms after so long. I pulled away quickly; he wouldn't do this, just show up and fuck up everything I'd worked so hard to create. Walls and boundaries. He looked a bit surprised at my reaction, but soon recovered.

"So, when did you get those?" He asked boldly, pointing to my tits. I didn't blush used to it by now.

"Six months ago." I replied simply, walking away, and yelling into the kitchen, telling Rita she could leave.

"And the hair?" He asked, right on my ass.

"Last week." I said simply. Did he really think everything would just go back to normal after three years? That he could make me squirm like a little horny teenager? To make me melt just by staying close to my side and breathing in my ear when he talked?

"So where are you staying?" I asked almost coldly, avoiding those piercing eyes. He blinked in surprise.

"I thought I'd stay here." I turned around, no, say no.

"But this is nothing compared to the pictures of you and Holly J's condo in Florida. You wouldn't like it." I tried to explain, avoiding the flinch I almost made at saying her name instead of H. J- bitch. He looked at me confused.

"Are you still angry with me Fiona? Is that why you never call or text me? Or ever keep your promise to come visit?" He asked flatly, hidden emotion in his voice. I wanted to cry, but I just sat down on my white leather couch, not looking at him.

"No, I just..." I didn't know what to say. He plopped down beside me, wrapping his arm around me, which I took and removed quickly. He looked at me hurt.

"Another new thing, I don't like being touched." I said trying to be a bit nicer, but it came out bitchy. He smirked.

"That must be great for your sex life." I faked a brief smile, not a topic I preferred to share with him right now.

"I don't." I barely whispered, hoping he'd move on from the previous topic.

"You don't what?" He asked confused. I rolled my eyes.

"I don't have sex." I commented. His eyes nearly bulged out of his head.

"Why the fuck not? Fi you're beyond gorgeous even before the changes. Really you're goddamn perfect." I ignored his compliments. That was just Declan; he hardly ever meant what he said, as I've learned.

"I see Holly J. has done wonders for your vocabulary." I said sarcastically, referring to his cursing. He smiled, looking down then up, turning more to face me.

"So still don't like her huh?" He asked with a sly grin on his face. I rolled my eyes, must be my new hobby.

"She's… Fine, listen if you want to stay here fine, you can have the last room on the left." I said getting up.

"Okay, great. So where's your room?" He asked. I looked at him coyly,

"The farthest room from yours." And I walked into the kitchen, deciding I'd do something kind of nice for him, because he did come all this way from his darling H. J- bitch. Awe so much more refreshing and right than Holly J.

Of course he followed me, never standing more than a foot away, and it was really affecting me.

"Declan, can you maybe stay at least five feet away please. You're invading my personal space." I said annoyed. He looked confused but took a seat by the counter.

"So still mad then." It wasn't a question it was a statement. I cringed almost dropping the glass bowl in my hand. He just couldn't let shit go. I put the damn thing down, going over to the fridge.

"No, I just don't care anymore Declan." I replied, not looking at him.

"Fi, come here, now." He ordered sternly. I looked at him challengingly, thinking he must have gone off the deep end.

"You're not even a minute older than me, do not treat me like your little dog." I spat, but he still had that stern look in his eye. So instead of me going to him, he came to me, taking the cheese out of my hand and pulling me if possible to an even tighter hug than before.

"I love you Fiona, so much. There hasn't been a day that's gone by that I don't think of your beautiful smile. That I don't text you to say good morning. I missed you more than you can ever imagine Fiona, and I'm sorry I didn't appreciate you enough. I just let you go, you where my everything. I have nothing now. That's why I'm here; me and Holly J. are over. The engagements off, and I let her have the house. I want us to fulfill our dream of living with each other. Look your even wearing a light blue dress."

After all that I was speechless. But when I thought he might cry with is big icy eyes broken down, I took him in my arms and kissed his forehead. He held me so close, his face resting on the swell of my tits. I didn't think he'd ever feel like I did, but this was a start. I didn't care how wrong it was, I loved him, more then I would ever admit. He was my world, and all I wanted more than anything was to go back to our younger days. I held him as he cried silent tears, as the warm drops fell down his divine face to my pale skin. I led him to the couch, and he sat down pulling me as close as possible to him.

"Hey, hey it's okay. I love you, and I forgive you. I love you." I cooed, as I played with his hair, the thing he loved so much.

"I love you." He whispered, and looked up, meeting my gaze. I returned his intense stare, and meant him halfway. Our plump lips meeting finally, the moisture of his tears making it hot and passionate. He pulled me onto him as our kiss deepened, our lips moving together in perfect Cinque. I allowed him to slip his eager hot tongue into my mouth and we explored each other heavily, taking what we wanted for so long. I don't remember it happening but soon we were both completely naked and he was lying on top of me whispering how much he loved me into my ear, me replying every time as I tightened my legs around his waist. Each thrust was harder and harder, making me sigh and nearly scream. It was passionate and the most intimate thing I'd ever done. I didn't give a fuck what other people would think, all I know is this feels amazing in every way possible, as we came to our climaxes together and whispered each other's names I never felt too happy or naturally high. He was so fucking perfect. He collapsed on top of me, licking my skin.

"I...really. Like… The...New... Advancements." He commented while nibbling and sucking on my nipples. I laughed and ruffled his dark hair, the most genuine smile on my face.

**A/N: So there's another Twincest for you! Hope you liked it more or as much as my other Ficlan. I know it's a bit over T but I didn't think it was M enough lolz**

**Review please=]**

**hugZ()**


End file.
